Fly Free
by Bella Ride
Summary: Max and Fang are smitten, but will they work up the courage to tell each other? And how much will Fang be willing to give up for Max? CAUTION: HIGH LEVELS OF FAXNESS!
1. The Beginning

**Hey everybody! This is my first shot at fan fiction so, enjoy, and feel free to make suggestions/tips/critisism/anything else you can think of. Thanks!**

**Oh! Don't forget to review! It is extremely important! The more reviews, the quicker the next chapter comes out! Lets try for at least ten. You never know. I might have something else later tonight. Thanks.**

**Bella Ride**

* * *

I looked at Fang. It was after midnight, and yet I knew that he was still awake. Something had been bothering him. I didn't know what it was, but it was true. He was restless all night. In fact, he hadn't slept in weeks. He looked like hell during the day and needed more breaks during flights than he normally did, though he'd never admit it. He was even quieter than usual, if that is even possible. I reached out with my mind to Angel.

_"Angel? I know you're still awake. Can I talk to you?"_ It was silent for a moment, then,

"_Yeah. What's the matter?" _

_"Can you tell me what Fang is thinking? He's been really weird lately. I wanna make sure he's okay"_

_"Yeah. Hold on."_ For a few moments nothing happened. Then, suddenly, Fang tensed, aware that something was happening.

_"Angel? What's going on?"_

_"Fang won't let me say anything, but he wants to talk to you." _I looked up and Fang was striding over to me. He held out his hand. I took it, cautiously. He pulled me up and said,

"Can I talk to you?"

"I heard," I said nodding over to Angel. "Is everything okay?"

"Maybe." Now I was confused. He, still holding my hand, ran forward and snapped out his wings. Fang led me to what looked like a cliff. We landed and I looked out.

There was the most beautiful view played out in front of us. The sky was pitch black, except for a thin lining of reddish- orangeish on the horizon. The stars glistened.

"Max. I need to tell you something that is really important. I just don't know how to say it. If it comes out wrong everything could be at stake and I wouldn't want that because if you never talked to me again that could be really bad and I would hate myself forever and now I'm rambling on and on and I should probably take a breath because you can't understand anything I'm saying can you?" I stared at him, dumbfounded. I realized that my mouth was hanging open and shut it before I could scare him away. That was the longest thing he had ever said before. He said all this so quickly that I had to struggle to keep up with even every other word.

_  
_"Huh?" I asked when I could catch my bearings. He laughed a little, nervous.

"I don't know how I could sound like an even bigger loser, so I'm gonna just come out and say it, okay? I love you, and I probably sound like an idiot saying it, but it's true, and if you think I am a loser and never want to see me again, I'll be okay with that okay 'cause you can just walk away really quickly…." The speed in his voice was picking up again, yet I wasn't even listening anymore. I had heard what I needed to.

Still, I was totally not expecting that. I didn't know what to do. Of course, I had feelings for Fang too, but I had never expected that he would have those same feelings.

"….and my feelings won't be hurt and we can all just pretend that none of this ever happened. Or not… Why are you staring at me like that? Do you think I'm an idiot? Do you not like me? Do you hate me? 'Cause if you do then I guess its okay and-" At that moment I did the only thing I knew to do.

I grabbed each side of his face and kissed him head on. His look of shock disappeared quickly and a look of relief replaced it. His hands came to a rest on my hips and his wings snapped back out in pleasure. Without even noticing it, mine did the same. Then, his wings were wrapped around me, offering warmth and protection. And I felt safer than I had ever felt before. He pulled me closer and I pressed my body to his, breathing in his scent. I had no idea how long we had been kissing, but I knew I hated it when we had to surface for air.

"Max?"

"Hmm?" I murmured around his lips.

"I am so in love with you." I pulled away from him for a moment and his eyes twinkled with emotion. I smiled.

"I love you too, Fang." And his entire world seemed to light up. This time when he kissed me, our hearts went into it. Then, we walked back to the flock, hand in hand, smiling all the while.

* * *


	2. Surprise

We had just turned around to walk back to the camp where the flock was located, when Fang stopped short. I, who hadn't been paying any attention to where I was walking, looked up at Fang curiously. His face was a mortified shade of red. Confused, I looked ahead.

Standing in front of us, was the entire flock. They all had a mixture of looks on their faces. Angel's smile was, well, angelic. Gazzy's was of shock, and Nudge's face was horrified. Iggy's face was purely disgusted. My face matched Fang's exactly.

"Anything you wanna tell us?" Iggy said once he had recovered.

"Please don't say anything. Trust me, we've seen enough." Gazzy winced. Fang grinned, clearly recovered as well, and leaned in to kiss me. The entire flock joined in a chorus of, "eeewww" s and "that's so gross!" s. I admit that even I had to laugh.

_Later that night_

I peeked over at Fang's sleeping body. He looked so peaceful. And warm. In fact, come to think of it, I was freezing. I got out of my sleeping bag and curled up next to Fang, hugging myself to his naked chest. Suddenly, his had touched my back, pulling me closer to him.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" I asked, embarrassed.

"No. I was awake the whole time." He chuckled. I gave him a shy grin and began to trace the contours of his chest, his arms, and his stomach. It suddenly tightened, showing his muscles; probably done purposely, and I put my hand over the muscles outlining his stomach. He kissed me and I felt better than I had ever felt in my life.

Being here with him right now felt so right. I felt like every worry, every care had been washed away. Like no one else existed. But happiness never lasts for a long time with our family.

Fang and I had just finished putting the flock to bed. We just sat there cuddling. That was what we did most of the time nowadays. We were so in love.

"Hello flock." Fang and I jolted up. Shock and anger shook my body. How many times did we have to kill him before he got the message? We didn't like having him drop by and destroy our lives every time something good finally happens.

"Ari."


	3. Author

**Hi Everybody! Listen, okay? When I posted the chappie, for some reason, it posted without the A/N. Weird. Okay, so here it is. **

**First, I wanted to apologise for the evil cliffie, and the short length of the chappie. It was wrong, but I wanted to see how you would react. Second, I never put in a disclaimer. Here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except a 20 bucks and a pencil...but that's another story. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! congrats to Midnightshadowwings and up and coming writer for being the first and tenth person to review. Thanks guys! Your reviews are kind and help my writing progress immensely, so...keep reviewing! Lets try for 15 before the next chappie comes up. **

**Bella Ride**


	4. Author's Note 2

**OMG! I swear this is gonna be the last A/N for today! Okay….just wanted to say thank you to Mayniac for the suggestion it worked out great when I thought about it.**

**PS: LoL! I promise, I am starting to get the hang of this whole thing! Thanks! 15 reviews! don't forget.**

**Bella Ride**


	5. Broken

**Hey! I'm back...and with a new chappie! But first, I wanna answer some of your questions. Okay...first of all, my idea for this story just came to me one day. I was thinking about how much I love the Maximum ride books and Fax ( duh! Doesn't everybody?). I wanted to look at some fan fiction to see what I would find, and I found this website. As I love writing, I figured it would be fun to start a fan fiction. So I set up my account without really even thinking about what I would be writing. And I was inspired. By Fax. I was at a 'time of month' and feeling emotional and ready for the mushy- gushyness. It all just started pouring out after the first sentence. **

**Also, I was asked if this took place after the third book. Honestly, I've only read the first two books. The third, I was only on page 234. Thats when I was inspired. So to clear up any weirdness, it is three years later. Max, Fang, and Iggy are nineteen and they haven't heard anything from Ari or the erasers in years. So I guess so... But I'll have to read the rest of the book first to answer that for you for sure. Thank you for your kind comments. They are extremely appreciated. **

**For this chappie, I wanted to try something different. I hope you like it! **

**Well, don't forget to review- lets try for 25 this time. That's only seven more! We can do it! Oh! almost forgot...**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. Doesn't mean I don't wish I did. Wouldn't that be nice...**

**Thanks!**

**Bella Ride**

* * *

Ari was back. I was practically frothing at the mouth.

"If you don't mind, you'll be coming with me Max." I gritted my teeth and was about to say something along the lines of, 'We'll see about that' or 'go to hell, Ari.' but my trail of thought disappeared when Fang bent into a protective stance in front of me, his wings spread menacingly and his arms around my body. Fang could be quite frightening when he wanted to be.

"Over my dead body." He growled. I had to grin. My hero. sigh

"That shouldn't be too hard to arrange." Ari glared at him. My hand itched and curled into a fist. I wanted- no, needed to hit something. I wasn't used to someone protecting me like this. Of course, Fang had always been there to protect me, but always from a distance, as backup.

He lunged at Ari, doing a series of high skill flips and things of that sort. He landed and punched Ari square on the jaw, who returned the favor with a punch to the stomach. Any lower and we would have been out of luck for kids in the future.

I felt useless just standing there. I would have done something, but interfering usually ended in trouble for the good guys. As they fought, I ran over to the flock and woke them. Tapping Iggy twice on the hand, I ran back to Fang.

"Iggy, up and away!" I shrieked. I watched as he rounded up the kids and they flew away.

I tried to cheer for Fang. It was the only thing I could do in a situation like this.

_Fang's POV_

Max called Iggy to round up the kids and told them to 'up and away'. Then she ran over and started screaming things like, "Watch out! He's behind you!" or "Careful, he's gonna hit you!" As much as I loved her, this was not helping. I punched Ari's stomach and hit his head hard when he doubled over. He fell to the ground, unconscious. I was about to finish him off when I heard Max scream.

I whipped around quicker than I ever moved before in time to see an eraser putting a cloth over Max's nose. Then my beautiful Max fell unconscious and he flew off holding her sleeping body. Even flying full speed, I would never have caught up to them.

The roar of anger that I let out made the earth shake, and I fell to the ground crying.

* * *


	6. Captured

**Hey Everybody! We got 26 reviews! Yay! Thanks everybody! Okay, so i guess I went a little downhill with that last chapter, so I hope I did better this time. This one is a little bit longer than my others I think. I tried to slow it down a bit. It's just kinda fast 'cuz ideas are being thrown at me every millisecond and I'm struggling to get them typed out before I can forget them...**** By the way- this is all still in Fang's POV. Just to clear up any confusion. **

**Oh well, I tried, so keep posting comments and suggestions. They help a lot with writers block. Lets try for 30 reviews this time. thats only four more!**

**Thanks!**

**Bella Ride**

* * *

"Dude, are you okay? You're like shaking and stuff. Where's Max?" The Gasman stared down at me.

"They took her. They took Max." The entire flock gasped. Angel broke down crying.

"What happened? Is Max gonna be okay? Was that Ari you were fighting? How did he come back? How did he find us? How are we gonna get Max ba-" Gazzy put a hand over Nudge's mouth softly to silence her. We all sat in mourning.

About two hours passed and we were feeling hopeless and sick. Angel had given in and fallen asleep crying. Gazzy and Iggy had given up. I could see it in their eyes. Nudge hadn't said a word for what felt like an eternity.

But if there was one thing that Max had taught us, it was to never give up. But it was just so hard without her here.

Suddenly, a scream echoed off the mountain tops.

I jolted up, tapped Iggy twice on the hand, and snapped out my wings. Moving as quickly as I could, I pushed off the ground and soared into the air, following the sound of my love's pain filled screams.

They led me to a cave off in one of the mountains. Inside, it was dark. So dark, in fact, that I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. That's when I heard Max's pleading voice.

"Please stop! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt me anymore." I looked around in horror. Max was strong. She had never admitted that she was in pain before. If she was in this much pain, I could only imagine what they were doing to her now. I followed the sounds of her screams at full speed. I would do anything to save her from this pain.

The cave began to infuriate me. It twisted around in a jumble of turns and corners, like a labyrinth. It must have taken me a whole twenty minutes just to get through. It may not seem long to you, but when someone you love is in pain, just twenty minutes can feel like a lifetime.

Finally, I reached the cell where they held Max. As I realized what they were doing to her, my heart froze. Then the heat of the anger I was feeling seemed to thaw it out again. Seven whitecoats stood above her. They seemed to be new to the job, as they were shouting about Max being their newfound species.

They had her strapped to a reclined chair with a bunch of machines hooked up to her head. By what I could see, they were trying to cut her wings off. Max wasn't just a bug found on the ground. She had feelings. She could feel them working to take a prize from her, as proof of their discovery. I wouldn't let them hurt her anymore. One of the whitecoats took out a saw.

I burst through the glass window without another thought. They seemed startled. Ha! I'd show them startled.

Within the next ten minutes, they were all on the ground. Dead or unconscious, I couldn't tell. But I didn't care. Max was safe now. I'd never let anyone hurt her again.

I picked her up and cradled her to my chest, moving through the maze again. Her eyes fluttered, and she winced as I lifted off the ground and into the air.

"Fang, I-" Max croaked.

"Shhh. Don't try to talk. It's gonna be okay." I kissed her forehead gently, so as not to hurt her. She seemed content with that and nuzzled her head against my chest. She was safe. And everything was as it was supposed to be once again.

* * *


	7. Broken Down

**Hey, guys (and gals)! Whats up? I'm here with ... drumroll please... the next chappie! Yay! This one is a little longer than the others. I kinda felt bad for leaving you with that and not writing back in like a whole day. Or was it longer? I can't even remember it's been so long. I was practically jumping up and down. I had a bad case of writer's block, but don't worry. It's fixed. I was...Inspired again...yeah.**

**Ooh! I thought this was so cool! I asked for thirty reviews and I ended up with 44! Keep up the good work everyone! They helped with the writer's block. Lets try for a happy 50 this time. **

**(This is starting out in Fang's POV incase you couldn't tell)**

**Thanks!**

**Bella Ride**

* * *

I got Max back to the camp quickly. The second I got there, the entire flock rushed me. I put her down on the ground, trying to push everyone off of her. She needed to breathe. I took off my shirt and balled it up to cushion her head. I slowly lifted up her shirt to the underwire of her bra to reveal the purple-red bruise that made up her torso. At least three ribs were broken.

Upon further investigation, I found her arm broken and her wings were busted up pretty badly. The idiots had managed to break them, and blood was beginning to slowly seep down the sides. I touched her wings softly and she lurched forward screaming in pain. Maybe they were worse than I thought.

Max looked up at me with her eyes swimming. My heart felt like it was breaking.

"Am I ever gonna be able to fly again?"

"I….don't know." My eyes were downcast. I couldn't look her in the eyes. She whimpered and began to cry. I wanted to hold her so badly, but it probably wasn't a good idea. I didn't want to hurt her.

"No matter what…know that I love you."

"I love you too, Fang." But her voice broke in the end.

_Max's POV_

I was never gonna fly again. I knew it as soon as I looked into Fang's eyes. It was over. My life. I knew that the flock knew it too. Their expressions. But just one more time would I like to feel the wind fanning my wings, caressing my feathers. The feeling of floating in pure serenity. All of it was gone.

Fang promised to take me flying with him, but it wasn't the same at all. The flock even started looking at me differently, like I wasn't one of them anymore. Like I wasn't their leader anymore.

They started plotting behind my back, or talking about me at least. Once, I walked into a room and heard them talking. As soon as they saw me, however, they shushed each other and looked at me innocently. I couldn't stand it! I actually began to cry. Then, Fang walked in. I vigorously wiped away the tears and stared down at the ground.

"Are you okay?" He really looked worried.

"Oh, yeah. Just peachy! I can't fly anymore, and I'm sick and tiered of the flock talking behind my back. But other than that, I'm doing great!" He winced at the venom dripping from my voice, but then quickly composed his face. I felt bad instantly.

"Fang….I'm sorry." I looked down guiltily and mist came to my eyes.

"Hey." He pulled me into his lap gently and stroked my hair. "It's okay. You have every right to be mad. This isn't fair. I know." I began to cry and he sat there rocking me back and forth in his lap.

"Let's go somewhere. The flock is packing up and I'm supposed to be over here getting you." He scooped me up into his arms and walked out to the flock. "Everyone ready?" The flock nodded and began to take off. "Why don't you sleep while I fly? You look exhausted."

I nodded. It was true. I hadn't been able to sleep at all since the incident. My useless wings sat limp at the sides. I sighed and nuzzled my check against his chest. Before I knew it, I was asleep, listening to the silent whoosh of the air against my face. I didn't even have a chance to ask Fang where we were going.

_Fang's POV_

"Wow. She's out." The gasman stared at Max who was still sleeping in my arms. She did look exhausted. "Should we wake her up?"

"No. Let her sleep. You can put her in Ella's room if you want." I looked up at Dr. Martinez.

"Okay." I carried her to Ella's room. Ella glanced up from the book that she was reading.

"You guys are here? When did you get here? Is Max okay?"

"Umm…yes we're here, we got here about ten minutes ago, and Max is…not okay." Her eyes widened at that last part.

"What do you mean, she's not okay?" I told her the whole story. As I finished, her eyes got wider and wider to the point where they looked like they were about to pop out of her head. I gave her a sad smile and she seemed to choke on the air she was breathing. Apparently she had a lot in common with her sister.

"So, she can't ever fly again?"

"No." I looked down at the floor. I realized that I had trailed dirt through her room and made dark stains on the white carpet, and grimaced. She didn't seem to notice, but I apologized anyway. "I'm so sorry," I said pointing at the ground. "Um, do you mind if I take a shower? I actually think we all need one." She nodded and showed me where the towels were.

When I had finished my shower and grabbed my clothes, I realized that Dr. Martinez had washed and dried them. I put them on gratefully and called Iggy in to the shower.

Once the rest of the flock had taken showers I realized that max would still need one, too.

"Um, what do we do about Max?" I asked, blushing. Dirt was caked onto her face and she obviously hadn't seen soapy water in a long time. When they realized what I meant they went in to get Max. She couldn't even walk, much less shower by herself. Together, they carried her into the bathroom and Dr. Martinez started a bath while Elle woke her up. When I tried to walk in to see if they needed help, they pushed me out and slammed the door in my face. The flock stared at me disapprovingly.

"What?" They rolled their eyes and walked away.

_Max's POV_

I woke up in the bathroom of Ella's house. She and Mom were taking off my clothes and trying to hold me up while I got into the bathroom. It was totally out of character for me to not argue, but I hadn't felt the heat of a shower in ages, and so I relaxed and let the water run over. When Mom and Ella decided I was clean enough, they took me out and wrapped me in a towel. I must say, it felt great to have all the dirt and blood off my body.

Mom called for Fang to come in here. I tried to pull the towel lower so it wouldn't reveal as much. I blushed furiously as Fang walked in, mirroring my expression. Fang tossed clean clothes to me and left again while Ella changed me into them. I had to admit that this was extremely embarrassing. They called in for Fang again when they were done and he picked me up and carried me into Ella's room. For some reason, he kept looking down at the spotless carpet, but I didn't mind. I wanted to know why we were here.

"Fang?"

"What?"

"How long was I asleep?"

"About five hours."

"Oh. Okay. Um, Fang?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we here?" He seemed hesitant at first, unwilling to answer.

"We're here about your wings. I'm um….I'm giving you mine."

"What?!"

"I am giving you my wings. I can see how much it hurts you to not be able to fly. I talked to the flock and Dr. Martinez. She said that she can somehow take out the part that makes your wings dead. She is gonna replace it with a part of mine."

"I don't understand."

"I'm clipping my wings for you." A feeling of shock came over me. Why would he do that for me?

'_Because he loves you,'_ My inner voice explained. No, it wasn't Jeb. I hadn't heard from Jeb in forever and I was planning on keeping it that way. It was just the thing keeping me together. My mind. My self. And right now, Fang. I jumped up and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"I love you." I kissed him on the lips and he gave me a half smile. My heart practically stopped.

"I love you too."

* * *


	8. Author's Note 3

**Okay. Hi everybody. I got many reviews- all of them begging or somehow suggesting that Max's wings will be all right and Fang will not have to give up his for her. I looked over all of the reviews and came up with a few new ideas. Don't make any assumptions though. You never know with me. In the process, though, I came up with an ending to the story. So, that means that the story has about two long chapters left. (I know, I know, but it was a split second decision) So, I wanted your opinion. Should I combine them both into a Super Chappie, or should I torture you with cliff hangers and suspenseful moments. (Not to influence your decision in any way, of course!) So review with your decisions and let me know soon. The quicker I get the reviews, the quicker I post the chappie! Thank you for everything!**

**Bella Ride**


	9. Surgery

**Okay. I only got one review since I last posted (15 minutes ago), but I was getting excited, so I decided to post this. I must say thank you to both up and coming writer and mayniac (again! you're on a roll!) for the ideas. Remember, I take into consideration all of your reviews and suggestions as long as they are along the lines of what I'm getting at in the end.** **Remember, I'm not James Patterson, or a scientist/doctor/...I dunno, everything I guess. Point is, I'm not always gonna get the logical thing written out. I'm just gonna have to go by what I know and put it together with the creations of my mind. **

**So, thank you for the reviews everyone! We got FIFTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**(minus the 1 kayley!) **

**Lets try for 60! Thank you everybody! **

**Bella Ride!**

* * *

I lay back on the metal table of the room in Dr. Martinez's veterinary clinic. She had closed down the entire hospital to attend to Max and I. She quickly set up two metal beds- usually used for animals. I guess we kind of were animals, but only two percent.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dr. Martinez looked from me to Max, and we both nodded. She sighed and slowly made an incision in my wing. She said it would be better if we were both awake for this. This way if something went wrong, she would know right away by out reaction. I looked at Max. She smiled at me.

"I wish you didn't have to do this."

"I know. But I want to do it." I looked back at Dr. Martinez. She made another cut in the same place as the first. And then another. And another.

"Are you okay?" Suddenly, she stopped, and dropped the tool she was using.

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. I can't let Max live like this. It will be fine. We trust you." She smiled down at me, but something was hidden behind it.

"That's not what I mean. I can't do this, because every time I make an incision, your skin grows back over." I looked up at her in shock. I twisted my head to look at my wing, and sure enough, nothing was there. No blood, no cut.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

_Max's POV_

His skin keeps growing back? How is that possible?

FANG HAS A NEW POWER, MAXIMUM.

Jeb is that you?

YES.

I went through a series of curse words in my head, trying to see which one best fit this situation. Then realizing that he could hear all of them, I mentally stuck out my tongue at him. I smirked at the surprise and bewilderment clouding his voice.

I THOUGHT YOU GOT OVER THAT WHEN YOU WERE THREE.

You have much to learn about me, Jeb, my childish nature being the least of your worries. Now tell me what you came here to tell me and then get out of my life. That seems to be one of the things you're good at.

I REALIZE THAT YOU ARE STILL UPSET, SO I WILL LET THAT ONE SLIDE.

No! Me upset? Now why would I be upset? I'm just peachy!

He took a deep breath, clearly trying to control himself and continued.

FANG HAS A NEW POWER, MAX.

What is it?

_Fang's POV_

"Fang!" Dr. Martinez and I looked up in shock. "You have a new power!"

"Really? What is it?"

"You have the power to heal!"

* * *


	10. 12:00

**Hey Guys! (Sniffle Sniffle) This is the last chappie in the Fly Free fan fic. I just wanna say thankyou to all the people who have written all the reviews, which encourage me so. I also wanna thank everyone who has read this story. It is still shocking that people would go through the trouble of reading my stories, and get excited for the next chapter. Finally, I wanna thank all of my loyal readers. You know who you are. Thanks Guys! Lo****ve you all!**

**Bella Ride**

**PS: Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

_

* * *

_

_Fang's POV_

I have the power to heal? Cool! I immediately sprang up from the bed and ran over to Max, sure of how to use it first.

I put my hand over Max's broken arm, to test it out first. A white light emanated from them, and, Max began to twist and bend her arm around, examining it. Good as new.

I had her flip over onto her back and healed her wings. She stretched them out and began to play around with them, as they were still a little stiff from not using them for so long, while I healed her other injuries. As soon as I was finished, she snapped out her wings even farther, and leaped into the air. She gave me a thankful glance and exchanged a loving look with Dr. Martinez, who held the door open for her as she twirled into the air. The bright sun glinted off her feathers as she danced around in the air. I let my own wings gently unfold and I looked at them. I was happy that I didn't have to lose them, but even more overjoyed that Max had hers back.

"Thank you. For everything." I looked into Dr. Martinez's eyes, and, before I flew off to join Max, I could have sworn that I saw a tear trickle down her cheek. She knew. We were growing up. In fact, Max's birthday was tomorrow, and mine the day after hers. We were turning twenty. I already knew what I would give her. And I might even be able to call it a birthday present for myself, if everything went according to plan.

_The next day_

Max and I took the flock out to a special place. It was the place by the mountains that we had been camping in not too long ago. Max finished putting the kids to bed. It took quite a long time considering Angel was trying to use her powers to convince Max to let her stay up an hour longer. Finally, when Max had succeeded in coaxing them to sleep, she came out to sit with me.

Just fifty nine minutes. It was only eleven 'o clock. I began to count down the minutes, the seconds.

Max had moved over to the fire and sat with a vacant look in her eyes. I could tell that she was talking to Jeb again. I still couldn't believe that he was back. And after two years, too. Max had clued me in after we got back to her mom's house to get the rest of the flock and finish packing up. I checked my watch again. Forty three minutes left.

I began to get antsy. I twiddled my thumbs. I unfolded and refolded all of our clothes. I checked our food supply and even tucked in the kids long after they had passed out. I checked my watch. Twenty five minutes left.

I got up and gently woke up Max, who had fallen asleep not too long ago.

"What is it?" Her eyes were wide, ready for a flyboy attack or something of the sort.

"Nothing. Just come with me." I took her hand and led her to the place where we had shared our first kiss. It was a somewhat long trip and by the time we had gotten there, there was only five minutes left on the clock. Perfect.

"Is everything okay? You look a little nervous."

"I'm fine. Trust me."

"I do."

"That's probably a good thing." We chuckled a little. Then I got serious. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah. I love you too." One minute.

"So, did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?"

"I got everything I wanted the first time we came here," I let the truth and emotion of her words sink in. I almost started to cry. Almost. "The first time we kissed."

"The first time you told me you loved me?"

"That too."

"The first time we met?"

"Of course." But this time there was an edge to her voice. She was beginning to get a little sharp. But I kept going, knowing that my plan was working.

"The first time we laughed together?"

"Yes."

"The first time we played together?"

"Mmmhhmm."

"The first time I showed you how to whistle?"

"Are we gonna go through the whole list?"

"The first time I touched you?" She sighed, angry now, I could tell.

"Yes. The first time you touched me, okay? Now are we done?"

"The first time I held you?"

"Yes!"

"The first time I proposed?"

"Yes, okay?! The first time we laughed and kissed and whistled and even the first time you propos-" She stopped. Her eyes grew wide and a large smile crossed her lips. I smiled back and got down on one knee. I took her hand and curled her fingers around a small diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" I looked at my watch. Perfect timing. 11:59 and fifty five seconds. That way, I proposed to her on her birthday and she said,

"YES!!!!!"

on mine. 12:00. She leaped into my arms and I twirled her around until we became dizzy. Then, I took her hand and placed the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand, where it would stay for all of eternity.

Then we flew into the sky, hand in hand. I held my fiancée tightly. All of our problems were behind us. Max's wings were back and we were together. We were free. Free to fly. And that is what we would do for the rest of our lives. Fly Free.

* * *


	11. Author's Note 4

**Hey Guys! Just wanted to get a few things out of the way. There have been a few questions. First of all, the story is over. I will not be posting anymore chapters here. But, if you want a sequel, I have been getting a few requests. So, if I get 85 reviews, I will begin to write the sequel. If I do, it will probably take place at the time of the wedding, so it is inevitable that there will be lots of Faxness. Let's put this to the test! Review, review, review! Thanks!**

**Bella Ride**


	12. Author's Note 5

**Hey! We got 86 reviews! Guess what that means… SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!! I have started working on it a little, and it is going to be called United. Hurray! So, give me a little bit of time so I can write and get everything together, and I will have it for you as soon as possible. Keep reviewing here though, it is still appreciated. Thanks!**

**Bella Ride**


	13. Author's Note 6

**Hey. Okay. The first chapter from United, the second book in the Fly Free series has been out for some time now. I don't know if you know about it or not, but there it is. Please go read and review it if you haven't already, and again if you have. It is not doing well at all, and I promised that I wouldn't post the next chappie at all unless I got 20 reviews, at least. I am a very stubborn person, and I will stick to my word, no matter how much it bugs me. So, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!**

**Bella Ride**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody!!! Just wanted to let you know that the first chapter of the third and final story is up! It's on my profile, called The Beginning! Enjoy!**

**~Bella Ride**


End file.
